


The Love Hate Complex

by anniecresta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecresta/pseuds/anniecresta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were brought up as enemies and they had always treated each other like they were expected to- with malice. But when a fight breaks out, the consequences make the two boys realize that there is a thin line between hate and other feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on AO3! This is a collab with my friend Kaytee, I hope you guys enjoy this. The chapters are a bit short but we try to update quickly :)

Scorpius walked towards his next class, wondering why school was even allowed to have classes on such a nice day. A law should be passed so that they had to cancel classes and allow kids outside when the weather was this nice. Especially since last week it had rained non-stop for three days straight. He hadn't been outside in ages and it was driving him crazy.

Scorpius turned around to see an unfamiliar figure calling his name. As the person moved within his view, he realized it was none other than Maya, Albus Potter's most recent girlfriend.

He waited until she got closer, intrigued that she of all people wanted to talk to him. Albus and Scorpius were known enemies, after all. They had been so even before birth.

"Hey Scorpius." She said when she finally reached him.

"How are you, Maya?" Scorpius smiled, he figured he would remain polite until he figured out her intentions.

"I'm alright. Albus and I just got into a huge fight though."

Scorpius paused. He hadn't been expecting that. Was she coming to him for relationship advice?

"Sorry to hear that?" Scorpius lied. He was actually glad that perfect Potter was having trouble with his love life. But why was she coming to him?

"I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere private or something." She said in a seductive tone.

Realization dawned on Scorpius. She was trying to get back at Albus by hooking up with him. He laughed out loud, surprising Maya.

"Oh how original... Look, you aren't the first of Albus' ex's to come to me for help with revenge. I really don't want Potter's sloppy seconds." He walked away, still laughing. What was wrong with the girl? She shouted after him, calling him every bad name in her vocabulary.

Scorp just shook his head, deciding that he would just skip his remaining classes and spend the day outside. He needed a break.

* * *

Albus Potter shrugged his heavy bag off his shoulder onto the maroon carpet of the Gryffindor dorm. Angrily kicking it towards his dresser, he collapsed onto his bed.

He was tired and in a bad mood after his latest argument with Maya. Why was she so infuriating? It couldn't be  _ **that**_  hard to not flirt or eye up every guy within a 5 mile radius, especially since, you know, she was in a bloody  _relationship_ with Al. Merlin, he was pissed.

Al sighed heavily and tried to sort out his muddled thoughts as he made his way down the winding stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room.

He had hoped to find Maya and maybe sort out the mess of a relationship they had made. And to be fair, he had to admit it wasn't entirely Maya's fault. Al had been too busy with Quidditch and homework to even consider spending more than 5 minutes with the pretty blonde, and he could see how that would be frustrating for her. He hurried at the thought of straightening things out and the make out session that would surely follow.

* * *

Albus stumbled out of the Gryffindor tunnel and almost tripped over a crying Maya on his way out.

"Maya!" Al exclaimed.

Maya tried unsuccessfully to wipe away her tears and responded, "... Al... Hey."

She almost choked on her words but Al wasn't fazed. The Hufflepuff often cried and Al had since gotten used to her attention seeking ways. Al sighed.

He wasn't sure if his annoyance was clouding his judgement or whether he genuinely couldn't stand her, but the calm he had tried to collect earlier dissappeared. He suddenly realized that she was looking up at him expectantly.  _Oh right. Time to be a good boyfriend._

"What.. What's going on?" He slid down to hold a sobbing Maya in his arms and struggled to feel worried or concerned... Or anything to be honest.

"It's... You know.. Scorpius...?" Al felt his anger flare up just at the mention of the name.

"Maya.. Is this Malfoy's fault?" He growled.

Maya hiccuped slightly, surprised at Al's sudden interest but continued warily, "Urm.. Yeah. He pulled me into the broom cupboard... And... Tried... To..." A fresh wave of sobs escaped Maya's lips.

 _What?_  Al almost laughed out loud... This was ridiculous. He finally had something he could hold against Malfoy. He couldn't believe  _Scorpius Malfoy_  had tried to take advantage of his girlfriend without thinking of future consequences. Maya was clearly going to tell Al, even if Scorpius had managed to do... Whatever he had planned. What was Malfoy thinking?

Al halfheartedly comforted the brunette and promised her he would deal with the offending Slytherin later.

* * *

Maya nuzzled her head in Albus' shoulder and briefly wondered if this meant their relationship was back on track. She assumed they were fine, especially if Albus was going to go and confront Scorpius. Maya paused. What if Scorpius told Al what really happened? She brushed off her thoughts as she realised Al would have no reason to believe the Slytherin.

Another thought struck her; Al hadn't really been interested in what she was saying until she had mentioned Scorpius. She frowned and told herself she was being stupid. She tried to enjoy her intimate moment with Albus, but a vague unease was lodged in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius smiled, loving the feel of the sun on his face. He had only briefly wondered what kind of trouble he would get into for skipping class. This was much better anyway. He settled down for a nap, using his backpack to cushion his head from the hard tree. This was definitely the way he wanted to spend his afternoon.

* * *

The blonde awoke to the sound of loud footsteps and shouting. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make out the figure approaching him. He worked out that it was probably lunch break considering the amount of people milling around. Squinting, he realized it was none other than Albus Potter stomping towards him. He sighed. Potter always had to ruin everything.

Despite the murderous look on the Gryffindor's face, Scorpius stayed on the ground, not even bothering to reach for his wand. He hadn't done anything to warrant the man's wrath after all, and he planned on telling him, so that he could return to his nap; hopefully without interruption this time.

"Hello Potter. You look particularly upset today. What happened?" Scorpius laughed.

Albus' eyes flared with anger. "You know exactly what happened. How dare you!" Albus took a step towards Scorpius, his wand pointed directly at the other man.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I don't know everything and though I possess many skills, mind reading is not one of them. So come out with it." Scorpius snapped. "You woke me up from a particularly nice dream."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Malfoy." Albus growled.

"Why would I? I'd lose anyway." Scorpius smirked as Albus' anger grew.

"You Malfoy's will never change. What were you doing? Forcing  _my_  girlfriend into a cupboard to do... Hell knows what." Al leered over the blonde as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

"What... Did you say... About my family...?" Scorpius' calm demeanor was beginning to fade at the mention of his family. Who was Potter to come and  _accuse_  him of taking advantage of his... Trash? Like he'd even touch her. She had offered herself to him and he had more or less politely declined.

"Your father was the Dark Lord's bitch and everyone knows it." Albus sneered.

Scorpius roared with anger, quickly scrambling to his feet. "How dare you!" He bellowed, grabbing his wand.

A crowd had begun to gather around them as they waited to see what would happen when the infamous enemies dueled.

* * *

Albus smirked as he watched the blonde become infuriated and prepared for a duel.

 _This should be easy_ , Al had hoped for this outcome and he had more than a few tricks up his sleeve. But before Al could even raise his wand the Slytherin was already up and had shouted a curse.

" _Affligo!"_ Oohmpf. Al felt a force strike him as if Scorpius had punched him in the stomach.

"Heh. Is that all you've got...  _Malfoy?"_  Albus jabbed and cursed effectively with every offensive move he could remember but Scorpius easily matched his strikes. Albus begun to worry that maybe he had underestimated Scorpius' abilities.

A massive crowd had now collected around them and cheered them on with every collision.

Al decided to approach the situation with a different strategy.

" _Aqua Eructo!"_  Al struck with a considerable force, dowsing Malfoy in a jet of clear, blue water, and sent him careening backwards. He almost didn't hear the spectators laughing and jeering over the rush of his adrenalin.

"Gnhh. Potter, you little cheat. That isn't even a hex! Hah, but now it's my turn to play dirty.." Scorpius sneered, and before Al could even react, Scorpius shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

A collective gasp was heard as the force of Scorpius' anger was unleashed and Al was sent soaring backwards; very effectively disarmed.

Albus begun to panic as the blonde stalked closer. He reached for his wand but it was too late; Scorpius kicked it even further away from Al's reach.

"So you want to be like your father huh? I've heard he once lost all the bones in his arm because of that bloody idiot Lockhart..." Al could see the direction of the blonde's remarks but didn't back down. He didn't want to look like a coward.

"How would you like to follow in his footsteps?"

"I'd rather follow my father than the Dark Lord." Al bit back with malice in his voice.

"Back to this are we, Potter? Then I'll make your wish come true.  _Ossio Dispersimus!"_ Al groaned as his mind recognised the spell as the spell to remove bones from one's body.

He winced and his arm begun feeling like it was rubber. He tried to move it but it just flopped uselessly at his side.

"Hmm let's see... What else? Ahah! I know! Your father's patronus is a stag, am I right?" He turned his head to the audience and they gave a quiet murmur of agreement.

They all looked slightly worried; what was the Slytherin going to do?

"Sorry Potter, you bought this upon yourself...  _Cervifors..._ " Scorpius snarled the incantation.

"Wha...?" Al felt a stabbing pain pierce through his head, blocking out all his senses. His whole body was focused of the burning sensation above his head.

The spectators drew in a simultaneous breath and a few screams were heard as  _antlers_  sprouted from Al's head.

The pain was unbearable. Al wished the world would disappear and eventually he lost consciousness.


End file.
